


Siempre

by Charluug18



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charluug18/pseuds/Charluug18
Summary: -	¡soy Gay! - les dijo.Todos se quedaron callados, Zoro se atraganto con la bebida, Sanji dejó caer el cigarrillo, Franky levantó sus lentes.-	Bueno- comenzó Penguin mientras chiflo- me deben 1000 Bellys.-	¿Qué demonios? - grito Shachi- Luffy se supone que tenías que ser asexual.-	No puedo creer que haya perdido dinero con esto- se quejó Usopp- vaya mierda, yo había apostado a que eras Bi.Luffy sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar.-	Espera que- les dijo.Los tres se miraron entre sí mientras todos los veían al igual que Luffy.Ussop se rasco el cuello nerviosamente.-	Bueno- comenzó como quien no quiere la cosa- recuerdas esa vez en que conocimos a Bonney.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Jewelry Bonney/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo quise escribir un triangulo amoroso, pero creo que no funciono muy bien, en fin, denle una oportunidad.
> 
> Lamento los errores ortográficos y tipográficos.

¿DEJAR IR?

* * *

\- ¡Quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda!

Luffy sintió sus piernas débiles, su corazón se rompió en uno y mil pedazos, quería salir corriendo, sus ojos comenzaban a picar.

-¡Eso es genial! - le dio una pequeña sonrisa- pero, ¿estás seguro?

Muy en el fondo quería que todo fuera una broma por parte del mayor.

-¡No elegiría a nadie más! - Law golpeó el hombro de Luffy- ¡eres un gran amigo!

Luffy solo quedo viendo al moreno, asintió y le deseo felicidades, le dijo que tenía otro compromiso y salió corriendo del apartamento del mayor, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Ahogó un sollozo, la lluvia comenzó a caer, y sentó más pena y lástima de él, con pasos temblorosos, siguió caminando, dejando que la lluvia camuflara sus lágrimas.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto fue, pero al final llego al bar donde solía reunirse con su amigo, el único que sabía todo acerca de él.

Cuando entró las miradas no se hicieron esperar, preocupados por el menor, un tipo de cabello negro con un poco de maquillaje salió a su encuentro.

-Luffy- le dijo mientras le quitaba el abrigo mojado- ¿Qué sucedió?

Luffy no espero más y lloro como un niño pequeño en los brazos del hombre, ahogó un grito, sentó que el alma se le iba, todo el dolor se estaba desbordando como la corriente de un río.

El mayor lo acarició, mientras se dirigía hasta la parte de arriba donde su apartamento se encuentra, preocupado por el menor, solo se podía imaginar una cosa, alguien que siempre lo hacía sufrir inconscientemente, pero no podía enojarse con él.

Si nadie más sabía, abrió la puerta y dejo al menor en el sofá mullido mientras él iba a buscar algo para el menor.

Luffy conocía la rutina mejor que nadie, se quitó toda su ropa, mientras esperaba que el mayor llegara con ropa para él, no era la primera vez que venía por lo mismo, volvió a sollozar al darse cuenta que esta era la vez definitiva.

-¡Jamás tuve oportunidad! - se dijo así mismo.

El pelinegro regreso con un pantalón morado y una camiseta del orgullo para él menor, se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias- le dijo Luffy mientras más lagrimas caían.

Sostuvo la camiseta por mucho tiempo, y se la llevó al pecho, llorando más fuerte, el mayor lo atrajo hacia sus brazos.

-Luffy- sintió que su corazón se rompía de solo ver al menor- ¿fue por Law otra vez ?, ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

Luffy solo se tensó.

-¡Ya no habrá próxima vez! - le dijo entre lágrimas- e-él, él va a casarse con Bonney, Bon-chan, ¡ya no puedo más, me duele demasiado!

Bon Clay solo abrió sus ojos, jamás había visto al menor tan destrozado, siempre, siempre que Law contaba algo de su novia, Luffy lloraba, pero nunca se daba por vencido, muy en el fondo quería luchar, pero ahora, viéndolo, se dio cuenta que el menor, jamás iba a tener oportunidad con Trafalgar.

Gimió ante eso, el pequeño era un rayo de sol, y se estaba apagando día a día, nadie sabía de su orientación, menos que llevaba enamorado de Trafalgar desde hace 10 años.

-Lo siento Luffy- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- sé que duele, pero.

-Bon- Luffy lo interrumpió- voy a darme por vencido.

Una sonrisa agridulce surco por sus labios.

-Yo, siempre estaré ahí para él, yo lo amaré hasta que las estrellas dejen de brillar, cuando los cielos estallen, incluso antes de que muera, mi pensamiento solo será para él- se relamió los labios- pero, pero no puedo más, ya estoy cansado.

-Luffy- Bon había comenzado a llorar desde que escucho lo de las estrellas.

-Y Espero que algún día.

Luffy no siguió, el pensamiento de que Law lo llegase amar algún día le causo gracia, eso solo sucedía en las películas, y los libros de romance, no en la vida real.

-¡Bon, aceptaré tu consejo! - Le sonrió al mayor- ¡saldré con alguien!

Bon jadeo, nunca fue su intención que el menor tratara de olvidar a su primer amor con alguien más.

-Luffy no creo- le dijo con voz temblorosa- que eso sea la solution, no ahora que estas con el corazón roto.

Luffy solo lo vio, negó con la cabeza.

-¡Lo sé, pero, ya no quiero sufrir más!

No volvieron a tocar el tema, Bon solo recordó cómo conoció al menor.


	2. Chapter 2

El verano trae alegrías.

* * *

Era una tarde de verano, el calor estaba insoportable, Luffy tenía 13 años, y Bon tenía 19 años.

El menor iba a comprar un helado de fresas, cuando vio como un hombre estaba maquillado, asombrado le pregunto porque lo usaba, Bon le había respondido que era transexual, pensó que el niño iba a juzgarlo, pero al contrario solo le preguntó qué significaba.

Tiempo después volvieron a encontrarse en la biblioteca, el menor necesitaba un libro de Historia, y Bon estaba ayudando a la bibliotecaria Olivia a reorganizar los libros.

Volvieron a hablar, y al menor le gusto pasar tiempo con el mayor, todo iba bien hasta que Luffy cumplió quince años.

Law era nuevo en la ciudad, se había mudado hace 6 meses, Luffy no entendía porque cada vez que hablaba con el de ojos grises su corazón latía fuerte, y su estómago parecía que tuviese atrapado un enjambre de abejas, siempre cosquilleaba, odiaba el avergonzarse con él, y de pronto, se encontraba esforzándose en clase cuando las notas y las clases que nunca le habían preocupado.

-¿Qué tengo Bon-chan? - Luffy se mordía las uñas mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Bon no pudo evitar reír.

-¡Estás enamorado, Luffy!- Bon- le agito el cabello.

-Pero eso significa- Luffy inclino su cabeza- ¿soy gay?

Bon se tocó la barbilla.

-Mhm- estaba pensando- ¿te ha llamado la atención alguna mujer alguna vez?

Luffy pensó en Boa Hancock y como solía perseguirlo haciendo ilusión de una cita, pensó en Reiju cuando le dio su primer beso, en sus mejores amigas Nami y Robin pero ninguna le llamó la atención, eran bonitas, pero ninguna lo suficiente y mejor que Law.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Así es- le sonrió- al parecer, eres Gay.

-Ah, Vale.

No volvieron a hablar nunca del tema, los meses y los años pasaron, Luffy nunca le dijo a nadie de sus amigos de su sexualidad, ninguno pregunto, y él tampoco es que quisiera decirles de quien se había enamorado, hasta un día, que había decidido ser honesto con Law.

Luffy tenía diecinueve años, y estaba cursando para diseño gráfico, había quedado de salir con Law, quien estaba de visita luego de haber terminado sus finales de medicina.

Se encontraron en el Baratie, se dio cuenta que todos estaban ahí, y una mujer pelirrosa que no conocía, era hermosa, condenadamente hermosa, pero lo único que sintió fue pánico, al ver como se le acercaba a la oreja de Law y este dejaba escapar una sonrisa coqueta.

Se sentó y hablaron de todo y nada a la vez, Zoro estaba peleando como siempre con Sanji, mientras Nami y Robin se hacían amiga de la pelirrosa, escucho cuando les dijo que estaba saliendo con Law desde hacía tres meses, Luffy sintió que su pecho se hundía, quería salir corriendo del lugar, pero estaba seguro de que preocuparía a todos.

No sabe cómo llegaron al tema, pero Bonney sacó a relucir que tenía un hermano mayor que era gay.

Shachi, Penguin Y Usopp se detuvieron en seco.

-Vaya- dijeron- y que tal la llevas.

Luffy los quedo viendo.

-Koby y yo dejamos de hablarnos cuando lo dijo- les dio una pequeña sonrisa- los odio.

Luffy se tensó, y escucho como sus amigos dejaron escapar un asentimiento, volteo a ver a Law y solo pudo observar cómo se besaba con Bonney.

Sintió que era su señal, al parecer, tenía amigos homofóbicos, nunca lo supo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero solo pudo suspirar, se decidió a guardar sus emociones por dentro, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y la decepción era el que destacaba más.

Se despidió diciéndoles que tenía un compromiso, pero eso fue el punto de quiebre, comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de sus amigos, si no estaban de acuerdo con alguien que no conocían, como sería para él que ya era amigo.

Sin embargo, ellos siempre llegaban a su lugar, como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, y Luffy no era alguien que dejara a las personas, solo cerro sus sentimientos y comenzó a guardar secretos para él mismo, sólo Bon Clay era el único que sabía de su sexualidad.

Hasta que sus hermanos mayores Ace y Sabo le preguntaron porque nunca había traído a nadie, ambos pensando que el menor era asexual, pero cuando les dijo.

Fue una total sorpresa.

Ace grito, pero grito de alegría, puesto que él también era Gay, y se sentía feliz de que por fin pudiese traer a su novio y ninguno diría nada.

Sabo solo se rió, y le dijo que amor era amor.

Definitivamente eran los mejores hermanos de todo el mundo.

El tiempo paso, y sus salidas con Law se convirtieron en consejos acerca de amor, quejas de todo lo que hacía Bonney que a Law no le gustaba, en planificaciones de viajes y los mejores regalos para ella.

Era el paño de lágrimas por cada que Law tenía un problema con la pelirrosa, cuando tenía una dificultad en el hospital donde ejercía como cirujano cardiotorácico, siendo el más joven en la historia.

Vivía solo para el moreno, aunque este no lo supiera, y así fue como llegaron a que el menor fuese el padrino de boda del mayor.

Luffy y Bon salieron de sus recuerdos cuando dejó de llover.

-¿Podemos salir mañana? - le pregunto al mayor.

Este solo suspiro, ayudaría al menor, aunque eso significaba que quizá ya era tiempo para que todos avanzaran, Bon recordó cuando se había enamorado de Crocodile y este no aceptó sus sentimientos, esperaba que el menor no tuviese que pasar por todo ese daño, lastimosamente Law nunca sabría de ellos o eso creía.


	3. Chapter 3

El fuego quema.

El viernes paso volando, ya era sábado, Luffy y Bon habían decidido ir a Sabaody la ciudad vecina, se habían instalado en un hotel, habitaciones diferentes, Bon siempre solía regresar con alguien cada vez que salían, Luffy ya estaba preparado.

Se sentía nervioso como nunca antes, reviso su teléfono, tenía mensajes en el grupo con sus amigos, al parecer mañana querían hacer una barbacoa.

Luffy ignoro sus mensajes, quizá le hablarían puesto que amaba tanto la carne que vivía por ella, pero esta vez quería ser el mismo, solo por esta vez.

Decidió dormirse hasta las siete cuando comenzaría a prepararse.

Muy en el fondo tenía el sentimiento que su vida iba a cambiar completamente.

Bon reviso su atuendo y decidió ir a ver a su amigo, toco la puerta y este no respondía, dio un largo suspiro, se lo imaginaba, siempre era lo mismo, saco la tarjeta extra que pidieron en recepción y abrió la puerta, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la posición del menor.

Luffy tenía la boca entre abierta, la almohada estaba llena de baba, y su cabello negro estaba revuelto, una almohada estaba siendo abrazada con fuerza mientras la otra estaba en medio de sus piernas.

Bon se dio cuenta de que Luffy sería una persona muy posesiva a la hora de dormir, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama, movió el brazo del menor, hasta que este abrió los ojos.

Se levantó desorientado, hasta que recordó porque estaba aquí.

-Lo siento- bostezo- me quede dormido.

-Eso he notado- Bon le agito el cabello- metete a la ducha yo elegiré tu atuendo.

-¿Estás seguro? - Luffy no pudo evitarlo al ver como su amigo iba con un pantalón de cuero y una camisa con los tres bonotes abierta de color roja y unas zapatillas de tacón.

Bon solo rodo los ojos, es cierto que a él le gustaba esa forma de vestir, lo hacía sentir cómodo, pero con Luffy era diferente, lo haría lucir más guapo de lo que era.

Luffy decidió no discutir y se dirigió al baño.

Bon abrió el armario notando que Luffy había guardado todo como le dijo, ninguno de los atuendos llamo su atención, salió del cuarto del menor y se encamino hacia su propia habitación, las tres bolsas estaban donde las dejo esa tarde que había salido a recorrer la ciudad, las agarro rápidamente y regreso a la habitación del menor.

Luffy se dio cuenta que tenía el cabello muy largo, le llegaba hasta la barbilla, noto que se parecía más a Ace de esa forma, tenía que cortarlo, solo que no lo deseaba, su sueño siempre fue tenerlo largo como un rockero, silenciosamente esos eran su tipo.

Le gustaban los hombres rudos, por eso se había enamorado de Law, siempre tuvo ese aire misterioso, y su gusto musical, incluso su sola persona, y más cuando se había hecho todos esos tatuajes y los piercings.

Salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente cuando sintió el picor de las lágrimas, se dirigió hacia la habitación, noto las bolsas, Bon solo las extendió y salió.

-Espero que no tenga nada de cuero- se dijo- odiaría usar cuero.

Abrió la primera bolsa, y no, no era cuero.

Había un pantalón negro, abrió las otras dos y encontró una camiseta blanca con un abrigo negro.

Bueno, era casual, al menos no iría con algo que lo hiciera ver mal, solo algo simple.

Y le gusto.

Se vistió, miro al lado su sombrero, el sombrero que siempre usaba, decidió dejarlo en la habitación.

Agarro unas botas de vaquero negras y termino, llamo a Bon y ambos salieron del hotel, rumbo a la Estafa, club de Shaky.

Entraron sin dificultad, Luffy se dio cuenta que el bar era muy famoso al ver la gran fila, le pregunto a Bon como había hecho, y este solo le dijo que era amigo de la dueña.

La música estaba adormeciendo sus sentidos, y el alcohol ayudaba también.

Cause it’s not make belive (it’s not)

Anymore (anymore).

Se dirigió hacia la pista, comenzó a mover sus caderas, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Kidd había tenido una semana de mierda, le daba un gran trago a su botella de cerveza, a su lado Killer, Hawkins y Drake se reían de su estado de ánimo.

-Joder- les gritó- quieren cerrar la puta boca.

-Uhh, vamos Kidd- Killer se rio de su mejor amigo mientras se subía en las piernas de Drake- no querías irte con alguien esta noche.

-Además- comenzó Hawkins- eres un idiota, eres un buen ingeniero, por supuesto que tenías que esforzarte más.

-Y conseguiste la promoción- le dijo Drake quien acariciaba a Killer- siéntete orgulloso.

Kidd sonrió, su semana de mierda llena de estrés, y noches sin dormir había valido absolutamente la pena, se llevó la cerveza a los labios, mientras sus ojos circulaban por todos los que bailaban, un pelinegro le llamo la atención, no era secreto para nadie que él era Gay, y joder si alguien decía algo, bueno sus puños sería los que hablaran.

Se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

Luffy sintió que alguien agarraba sus caderas y no pudo evitar tensarse, se dio la vuelta, y jadeo, inconscientemente se mordió los labios.

Kidd se rio, el tipo era mejor de frente.

We’re gonna play (we’re gonna play)

My way (my way)

Luffy admiro al pelirrojo, estaba completamente vestido de negro, su pantalón acentuaba sus piernas largas, un pañuelo azul con puntos blancos estaba amarrado a él, las botas de cuero lo hacían ver más alto, su camisa negra sin mangas hacia que sus músculos se viesen de una forma tan excitable, Luffy quería ser cargado por esos brazos.

Okay?

(okay)

Ambos acercaron sus cuerpos, Luffy movió las caderas mientras Kidd lo atraía más hacia él.

-¿tu lugar o el mío? - le pregunto, y Luffy jadeo, su voz era tan grave.

-Mío- le dijo mientras veía sus ojos dorados.

Cause it’s not make believe (it's not).

Anymore (anymore).

Se tomaron las manos y salieron hasta el estacionamiento, Kidd llegó hasta su Kawasaki de color rojo oscuro, se giró hacia el menor.

-Dirección.

-Hotel Nuevo Mundo.

Kidd se montó y le dio una sonrisa al pelinegro.

Luffy se subió, y no pudo evitar aferrarse a la espalda del otro hombre, más cuando comenzó a acelerar, llegaron al hotel en menos de diez minutos, y le sorprendió que la policía no los hubiese seguido.

Kidd llevo la moto hasta el estacionamiento, y agradecía enormemente, que hubiese un ascensor subterráneo y que estuviese vació, cuando entraron al ascensor, se quedaron viendo.

Kidd le sonrió.

-Soy Kidd- le dio la mano.

Luffy la agarro, se dio cuenta de que era grande, se sentía pequeño a su lado,

-Luffy- le sonrió.

Kidd jalo la mano de Luffy y lo atrajo hacia él, coloco ambos brazos en la cadera del menor.

-¿quieres seguir? - le sonrió.

Luffy se estaba perdiendo en los ojos dorados, bueno no había imaginado que perdería su virginidad con un completo desconocido, siempre se imaginó a alguien más, específicamente un pelinegro de ojos grises con su cuerpo lleno de tatuajes dejo de pensar en eso y asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kidd no espero más y atrajo al pelinegro a un beso.

Luffy sintió que la adrenalina salía de él, no pudo evitar gemir cuando la lengua del pelirrojo entro en su boca, se sentía tan bien.

Los gemidos de Luffy fueron música para los oídos de Kidd, comenzó a acariciar la espalda del menor.

El ascensor se abrió y esa fue la señal para separarse, Kidd sonrió ante la vista del menor con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, ya se podía dar una idea de cómo iba a ser después de hacerlo, se relamió los labios.

Luffy se alejó y le tendió la mano a Kidd, caminaron hasta la puerta 201, Luffy la abrió nerviosamente.

Kidd cerró la puerta después que entro, admiro el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Luffy, se acercó peligrosamente a él como una bestia en busca de su presa.

Comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello del menor, y sonrió cuando los labios de Luffy dejaron escapar gemidos, recorrió la espalda, acaricio las caderas del menor.

Luffy nunca había sentido nada como eso, sentía que los dedos de Kidd quemaban su piel.

Sintió frío cuando Kidd quito su camisa, no pudo evitar taparse cuando él lo vio.

Kidd ahogó una carcajada.

-No me digas que eres virgen- le dijo con sorna.

Las mejillas de Luffy se sonrojaron aún más.

Y Kidd no pudo evitar sonreír, eso fue un puto punto para su ego, se acercó al oído del menor.

-Descuida- llevó uno de los mechones de Luffy tras su oreja- seré cuidadoso.

Kidd beso el lóbulo de la oreja de Luffy, ganándose un gemido.

Luffy llevó sus brazos al cuello de Kidd.

-Por favor- le susurro.

Kidd no se hizo de rogar, levantó al menor y lo depositó en la cama, se besaron como dos bestias peleando por su comida, las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, Luffy atrajo más a Kidd, se separaron por falta de aire, Kidd aprovechó para quitarse la camisa.

Luffy no pudo dejar de admirar el cuerpo del pelirrojo, se notaba que lo trabajaba, Kidd le dio una sonrisa, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y se quitaba los zapatos.

Luffy sintió que la habitación se hacía más caliente, Kidd estaba solo en ropa interior, se acercó al menor, y volvió a besarlo.

Comenzó a bajar las manos hacia el trasero del menor, Luffy gimió.

Y ahí se fue todo el auto control de Kidd, desabrocho rápidamente los pantalones de Luffy, llevándose la ropa interior en el proceso.

Lo admiro, y algo en el pecho de Kidd se calentó, a sus ojos el moreno era perfecto.

Luffy no pudo evitar correr su mirada, sentía vergüenza, una parte de él no quería seguir, sentía que estaba fallando.

Sus pensamientos fueron de lado cuando sintió como Kidd soplaba uno de sus pezones.

Kidd sonrió divertido, lamió el pezón derecho de Luffy, y comenzó a jugar con el izquierdo.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos del menor.

Kidd comenzó a bajar y repartir besos, llego al abdomen del menor, llevo su lengua al ombligo y jugo un rato ahí, mientras sus manos recorrían las piernas.

Sonrió cuando vio el miembro del menor, se relamió los labios y soplo en la punta.

Luffy gimió se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¡Oh DIOS! - gimió cuando sintió como Kidd lamia su glande.

Kidd se enorgulleció cada vez más, repartió unos cuantos besos, hasta llevárselo todo a su boca, le gustaba, secretamente era la primera vez que hacía una mamada, no sabe porque, pero quizá sea porque el pelinegro era virgen.

Y secretamente Kidd quería que el menor recordará su primera vez como la mejor.

Luffy era un manojo de nervios, sus gemidos salían más fuertes, siempre supo que era extremadamente ruidoso, pero no se imaginaba que también lo fuese a ser en el sexo, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, dándole la señal.

-Ki-i, Kidd- gimió- m- me vengo.

Kidd dejó escapar una carcajada, haciendo que la vibración hiciera más efecto en Luffy, no tardó en correrse y Kidd dejó que toda su esencia se esparciera.

Le sonrió de lado, mordió sus labios al ver a Luffy hecho un desastre.

Se alejó de la cama y recogió su pantalón, sacó tres sobres del bolsillo trasero, jalo la pierna del menor, acercándose, comenzó a besarlo.

-¡Lo mejor está por venir! - le dijo entre besos.

-Mhum- Luffy había perdido la capacidad de pensar después de su orgasmo.

Kidd llevó uno de los sobres a su boca, lo mordió, y esparció el lubricante en sus dedos, volteo al menor, mientras llevaba lo que sobró a la entrada del menor, comenzó a dar besos en la espalda, notando que tenía unos lunares demasiado hermosos.

Llevó su dedo índice a la entrada, comenzó a jugar un rato, Luffy se tensó.

Kidd llevó otro dedo y volvió a repartir besos en el cuello del menor cuando lo sintió tensarse, estiró el anillo, en forma de tijera, y Luffy comenzó a gemir, llevo un tercer dedo haciendo que el menor temblara.

Kidd volteo a Luffy y llevo la pierna derecha hasta su hombro.

-¿Estás listo? - si el pelinegro le decía que no, iba a detenerse.

-Mhum- asintió Luffy

Agarro el otro sobre, lo mordió y saco un condón se lo coloco y acerco su miembro hasta el ano dilatado y entro de golpe.

Kidd jadeo, era tan condenadamente estrecho que lo único que quería hacer era moverse.

Dolía como el infierno se dijo Luffy.

-¡Duele! - le dijo.

-¡Pasará! - Kidd llevó sus labios a la frente del menor, apartando los mechones.

Kidd se estaba controlando enormemente para no moverse, cuando sintió al menor relajarse, comenzó con movimientos lentos, Luffy gimió.

El dolor estaba siendo reemplazado por el placer, llevó su pierna izquierda a la cintura de Kidd sientiendolo más cerca, Kidd comenzó a ir más rápido.

Luffy gimió fuertemente.

-Oh si, ahí, ahí, sí.

Kidd sonrió, había encontrado el punto dulce, se dedicó a apuntar en ese lugar, salió del interior del menor.

Luffy iba a protestar, cuando sintió como era llenado otra vez apuntando al mismo lugar.

-Oh sí, oh sí.

Los gemidos de Luffy y los gruñidos de Kidd eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, Kidd volvió a salir del menor y lo colocó boca abajo, levantó el trasero del menor, y no pudo evitar darle una nalgada cuando vio sus mejillas.

Llevó su lengua hasta la entrada y jugo, saboreando el lugar.

Luffy se sentía desfallecer, eso se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

-Kidd- gimió.

A kidd le estaba empezando a gustar escuchar su nombre salir del menor, acomodo su miembro y volvió a entrar en el menor, llevando las embestidas más rápido.

Ambos eran un manojo de gemidos, Luffy sintió que su pelvis se contraía, y su pene palpitaba.

-Kiiiidd- le gimió- yo, yo me.

No pudo terminar, Kidd llevo su mano hasta el miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo, acelero sus embestidas, sintió como el menor lo envolvía haciendo que su propio miembro palpitara.

Luffy jadeo exhausto, al igual que Kidd.

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Kidd salió con dificultad del menor.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y agitadas, ambos vieron el techo.

-Creo- comenzó Luffy con voz cansada- que no podré caminar en mucho tiempo.

Kidd se carcajeo.

-¿estuvo bien?

-Si

Ambos se vieron y no pudieron evitar besarse.

Kidd atrajo a Luffy a su lado, mientras la mano de Luffy descansaba en la mejilla de Kidd.

-Vamos a bañarnos- le dijo Kidd a Luffy.

Lo cargo hasta el baño y se auto felicito, al ver las marcas que había dejado al menor, llenó la bañera y atrajo a Luffy hacia él, comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello del menor, ganándose gemidos que fueron directamente hacia el sur.

Luffy lo sintió y restregó su trasero hacia el miembro de Kidd, Kidd entendió y llevo su miembro dentro del menor.

Tardaron diez minutos más en estar limpios, Kidd quito la sabana llena de fluidos y atrajo al menor a un abrazo mientras los parpados de ambos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Bon abrió la puerta del menor, recorrió la habitación y noto la ropa esparcida, dejó escapar un suspiro que estuvo conteniendo al ver como Luffy dormía en los brazos de un pelirrojo, negó con la cabeza, los dejo descansar y cerró la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tienen idea de cuanto me costo hacer este capítulo, imaginarme a Kidd y a Luffy fue uff, todo un reto.


	4. Chapter 4

Un Nuevo Despertar.

* * *

Kidd se removió cuando la luz comenzó a filtrarse por el ventanal, admiro la habitación y a la persona que tenía al lado, una sonrisa salió de sus labios, el tipo era más guapo por las mañanas.

Lo sintió removerse en sus brazos.

-Torao- murmuró.

Kidd contuvo la risa, el idiota hablaba dormido, ¿Qué diablos es un torao?

-Te amo, torao- escucho.

Ató los cabos y no pudo evitar compadecerse del menor al ver como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Amor no correspondido eh- le dijo- conozco el sentimiento.

Se acordó de Ace y como este siempre lo rechazó.

Maldijo al rubio que tenía por novio.

Comenzó a repartir besos en la cara del menor, luego al cuello, y siguió bajando por el pecho.

Luffy se removió y abrió los ojos, Kidd estaba repartiendo besos en el abdomen.

No pudo evitar gemir.

-Buenos días- le dijo con la voz aun somnolienta.

-Buenos días- le dijo Kidd.

Se acercó a la cara del menor y lo beso, si Kdid se ponía a pensar, el menor se parecía a Ace, no pudo evitar quererlo para sí mismo.

-¿quieres hacer algo? -Le pregunto.

Luffy asintió.

Ambos se vistieron dejaron la habitación y fueron rumbo hacia el restaurante del hotel, Kidd se rió al ver todo lo que consumía el menor.

-¿A dónde se va toda tu comida? - le dijo entre risas.

El menor le sonrió.

-Practico deportes, en especial artes marciales mixtas.

Kidd se ahogó con su café.

Luffy se rio, y pensó que estaba olvidando algo importante-

Luffy jadeo.

-Va a matarme- le dijo- no he llamado a Bon.

Se disculpó de Kidd y se levantó a llamar a Bon, gritos fue lo que lo recibió le aseguro al mayor que se encontraba bien, y le aseguro de que le contaría todo, se despidió y regresó con Kidd.

Kidd y Luffy terminaron su desayuno y se encaminaron a la salida.

-¿conoces Sabaody park? - le pregunto al menor.

Este negó, Kidd le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Luffy no pudo evitar jadear, el lugar era impresionante.

-Esto es-buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

\- Impresionante- le dijo Kidd.

\- si.

Vamos le dijo al menor, extendió su mano y fueron a comprar las entradas, la montaña rusa fue el primer juego al que se subieron.

Luffy nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ese día.

Le siguieron las tazas, luego carritos, Kidd ganó una cabra de peluche que no dudo en darle.

Siguieron caminando, almorzaron en un restaurante de la zona, y no pudo evitar sentir ternura cuando Kidd le preguntó si no quería repetir.

Hablaron durante horas, Kidd descubrió que Luffy era un diseñador gráfico, y que actualmente trabajaba para una compañía de videojuegos.

Luffy se sorprendió de saber que Kidd era ingeniero Robótico, no pudo estar más contento, siempre le llamaron la atención los robots.

La comida fue servida, ambos hombres no pudieron evitar pensar en que estaban en una cita, Kidd no se había sentido tan lleno de vida en mucho tiempo, Luffy pensó en que, si alguna vez salía con alguien, le gustaría que fuese como Kidd.

Eran las cinco y cuarenta de la tarde cuando terminaron de recorrer los demás juegos, la noria era lo último que les hacía falta, subieron y Kidd no pudo dejar de ver a Luffy.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su cara, sus ojos grandes y sus pestañas hacían que se perdiera, y sus labios, lo invitaban a besarlo.

Haciéndole caso a sus deseos se acercó al menor y lo beso, los fuegos artificiales de las seis de la tarde iluminaron el cielo, mientras los dos hombres se daban un beso.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, Kidd le sonrió mientras las mejillas de Luffy seguían rojas, no pudo evitar llevar los labios a la frente del pelinegro.

Esa había sido la mejor cita que tuvieron alguna vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Regreso A La Realidad.

* * *

Luffy agradece no tener que ir a trabajar el lunes, pero eso no lo salvó de la charla que le estaba dando Bon desde que dejaron Sabaody en la mañana, el mayor estaba actuando peor que sus hermanos mayores, y eso ya era decir mucho, sin embargo, Luffy dejó que siguiera avanzando.

-Luffy- se voltio al menor mientras seguía conduciendo por las calles de Baltigo- ¿estás escuchando siquiera?

-¡Lo hago Bon! - abrió sus ojos asustados.

El mayor solo suspiro.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo fue todo?

Luffy arque una ceja.

-¿mi primera vez o mi primera cita?

Bon no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-¡Todo!

Luffy recordó a Kidd.

-¡Oh Bon, fue grandioso! - acaricio a Merry la cabrita de peluche- ¡fue tan atento, y lindo, cariñoso!

Bon sentía que se venía un dolor de cabeza.

-¿no me digas que te has enamorado Luffy?

Luffy negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que Kidd estaba como el mismísimo dios de la belleza, no se comparaba a Law, Law era, en pocas palabras, más lindo, más atento, más perfecto.

Bon suspiro, sabía que iba a ser difícil, no podía pedirle peras al Olmo.

-¿Por lo menos le has dado tu número?

Luffy frunció el ceño.

Negó con la cabeza, él y kidd no hablaron de nada después de eso, fue ese típico amor de verano, que nunca volverás a ver.

-Luffy- le grito Bon- ¿es en serio?

-No te preocupes Bon- le dio una pequeña sonrisa- no es como si nos fuésemos a ver alguna vez.

Le aseguro al mayor, y Luffy por primera vez en su vida nunca jamás se había equivocado tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creo que este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorpresas ¿Agradables?

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde Sabaody, y Luffy no pudo evitar gemir, tenía que asistir a la cena de Franky, había un nuevo ingeniero en robótica que trabajaría con Franky y Usopp, estaría a cargo del proyecto y Robin junto a Franky decidieron organizar una cena para hacer la llegada del nuevo encargado lo más amena posible.

No es que le molestara ir a una cena, le molestaba el hecho de que estaría Bonney y Law, ambos como prometidos, lo peor de todo es que en todo el día no se había sentido bien, estaba nervioso, presentía que algo iba a pasar el día de hoy.

manejo hasta la casa de sus amigos, parejas como estas eran las que le hacía creer en el amor todavía.

Aparco y noto que ya casi todos estaban ahí.

Luffy entro no hacía falta que tocara la puerta, dado que todos se conocían y el barrio era tan seguro, noto que casi todos estaban vestidos elegantemente, mientras él se sentía un pez fuera del agua con una sudadera de una jolly roger en color rojo, sus vans negros y su pantalón negro.

Siguió sintiéndose mal.

Robin se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Nos alegra que hayas venido Luffy! - le sonrió.

-¡Gracias por invitarme Robin!.

Le tendió la botella de vino que había traído, saludo a sus amigos, Nami estaba diciéndole que le debía el 20% de interés por haber llegado tarde, mientras Zoro seguía tomando, Sanji al parecer estaba en la cocina, Chopper estaba leyendo un libro de anatomía se sorprendía de que el pequeño de Robin Y Franky fuese tan avanzado, Bepo, ShachI y Penguin estaban jugando videojuegos con Ussop mientras Jimbe y Brook hablaban de negocios.

Escucho la puerta abrirse otra vez, y noto como Law venía con Bonney, ambos agarrados del brazo, Bonney lucía un perfecto vestido rosa de hombros caído, le hacía relucir la piel.

Luffy envidiaba no ser quien viniera de la mano de Law.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Luffy le sonrió.

Law dejo a Bonney y se encamino a Luffy, su día se había iluminado con solo su presencia, no pudo evitar el deseo de traerlo a sus brazos y llevarlo lejos, iba a preguntarle si quería salir el fin de semana, pero Franky los interrumpió, venía con un hombre casi de su misma altura y de cabello color rojo.

Los ojos de Luffy y Kidd se abrieron, bueno Luffy no volvería a decir absolutamente nada, Luffy sintió que quería vomitar.

Franky iba a presentarlos cuando Kidd se adelantó.

-¿Luffy? - le pregunto la emoción corría en su voz.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, Law tenso la mandíbula.

-Kidd- le dijo Luffy mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Franky levantó sus gafas.

-¿ustedes ya se conocen?

Hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

Ambos asintieron, y Luffy agradeció mentalmente a Sanji cuando salió para informarles que la comida ya estaba terminada.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor.

Bonney hablo con pura curiosidad.

-¿de dónde se conocen?, si no mal recuerdo mencionó que eres nuevo en la ciudad.

-Es cierto, Luffy- siguió Franky- de donde conocer al súper Kidd.

El pelirrojo y el pelinegro se quedaron viendo ambos incómodos, Luffy se llevó un vaso con agua a la boca.

-Sabaody- respondió Kidd con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Cuándo fuiste a Sabaody? - le pregunto Law- me hubieses dicho, hubiésemos salido todos.

Kidd solo arqueo una ceja ante el comentario del de ojos grises.

-Lo siento Torao, fue de improvisto.

Kidd sonrió, así que este era Torao, bueno, al parecer se divertiría un rato.

-En Sabaody- sonrió Nami recordando el parque- quiero ir al parque de diversiones es tan hermoso.

-Oh sí que lo es- sonrió Kidd- ¿no lo crees Luffy?

Las mejillas de Luffy se tiñeron en rojo, y a nadie le pasó desapercibido, recordó el beso que tuvo en la noria con el pelirrojo.

-Si- le respondió con voz temblorosa.

Kidd quien no pudo evitar ver cómo law veía al menor sonrió.

Un sentimiento de posesividad estaba corriendo por las entrañas de Kidd, no se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, quizá era porque el menor le recordaba a la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado, Luffy notaba como Bonney era expresiva hacía con Law y como este le correspondía, jugó con su comida, había perdido el apetito, levantó la mirada y noto los ojos dorados de Kidd, evaluandole.

Kidd pudo notar el dolor reflejado en el menor, sintió un sabor agridulce, recordó cuando se enamoró y vio a Ace de la mano del doctor Newgate, lanzó un suspiro, quizá el menor necesitaría su ayuda.

Después de todo un clavo saca a otro clavo o eso solían decirle.

Dejo los cubiertos de lado, y volvió a mirar a Luffy, le hizo un movimiento de cabeza y el menor entendió, ambos se pararon ganándose las miradas de más de uno, ignoraron todo y se dirigieron hacia fuera de la casa.

Luffy siguió a Kidd quien se dirigía a un Jeep amarillo, Kidd abrió la puerta del copiloto para Luffy.

El menor arqueo una ceja, y el pelirrojo solo rodo los ojos.

Ambos subieron al auto y Kidd se encargó de manejar hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

-Sabes- comenzó Luffy mientras se mojaba los labios- todos se habían esforzado en esa cena.

Kidd tarareo.

-¡No puedo soportar ver a alguien sufrir por amor! - le respondió con indiferencia.

Luffy se sintió pequeño Kidd le lanzó una mirada.

-¿Tus amigos no saben que eres gay?

El menor negó con la cabeza, Kidd dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Me recuerdas a alguien- decidió ser honesto con el menor- físicamente hablando.

Luffy inclinó el cuello intrigado.

-¡Te propongo un trato!

Kidd no pensaba muy bien solo quería tener al moreno para poder tener su recuerdo de Ace.

-¡Se mi pareja!

Luffy abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué? - sintió que estaba en un mundo paralelo.

Kidd aparco el auto en un garaje, Luffy se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la casa del mayor.

Se bajaron del auto, la casa era minimalista, y muy espaciosa de eso se dio cuenta el menor cuando entraron.

Kidd se colocó enfrente del menor.

-He visto la forma en que ves a Trafalgar- le dijo directo- es la misma forma de alguien que está enamorado y sabe que jamás será correspondido.

Luffy jadeo, si Kidd lo había notado, solo pensaba que alguien más ya lo sabía, todo este tiempo tratando de ocultar todos sus sentimientos.

-Pensé- Kidd lo interrumpió.

-Lo he notado solo yo- le aseguro- sobre todo porque te escuche decir que lo amabas mientras dormías.

Luffy se reprendió mentalmente, recordaba el sueño, no quería despertar, puesto que, en él, Law era quien le había hecho el amor, y estaba en su pecho, siendo abrazado como nunca antes, solo las olas del mar era lo único que se escuchaba y en el sueño Law le había dicho que lo amaba.

Kidd noto como el menor comenzó a divagar, su mirada se puso a un más triste.

-Escucha yo- Kidd siguió- sé que jamás olvidaré a la persona de la que estoy enamorada, lo amo más que a mi propia vida, Ace es, es perfecto.

Luffy se voltio rápidamente abriendo sus ojos.

-Te refieres a Monkey Portgas D Ace- le preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Kidd asintió.

-¿Lo conoces?

Luffy sintió que estaba en un drama adolescente, suspiro, bueno, estaba en un lío.

-¡Es mi hermano mayor!.

Kidd jadeo, este era el pequeño del que solía hablar Ace siempre, no pudo evitar gritar de frustración, solo eso le faltaba.

-Yo- Kidd no tenía palabras- lo siento, olvida lo que.

Luffy lo interrumpió, se dio cuenta de que su hermano había lastimado al pelirrojo inconscientemente, el junto a la Piña, pero no podía hacer nada, después de todos ellos se amaban y Luffy los amaba como pareja, pensó en lo ridículo de su situación.

-Está bien- le dijo a Kidd- podemos intentar.

Kidd se sorprendió ante las palabras del menor.

-Luffy- se acercó a él- esto es, vamos a darnos apoyo, pero no creo que nos lleguemos a amar, después de todo, Ace es la estrella del firmamento que me iluminara aun después de muerto para poder llegar a él.

Luffy sonrió, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-Law es- se relamió los labios- es la luna que embellece mi firmamento, y el sol que ilumina mi día, sin él no podría despertarme para poder comenzar otro día.

Ambos se rieron de lo ridículo y cursis que estaban siendo, no había poder en el mundo de que los sentimientos que tenían llegasen a ser correspondidos, nunca.

No hicieron falta más palabras cuando comenzaron a ir hacia la habitación donde ambos fingieron estar en brazos de la persona que amaban.


	7. Chapter 7

Soñare contigo.

* * *

La relación de Kidd y Luffy iba a viento en popa, salían, dormían juntos, jugaban videojuegos, hacían deportes juntos, pero jamás hablaron de ponerse etiqueta, se dieron cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentan, solo el sabor agridulce era lo único que sentían.

Kidd siempre comparaba a Luffy con Ace, y al menor lejos de disgustarse la acción estaba de acuerdo, no le molestaba, puesto que también comparaba a Kidd con Law.

Y los dos llegaron a la conclusión que solo los demás eran los únicos adecuados donde sus noches se entregan con fervor, en los sueños solo había dos personas que llenaban sus sentimientos de emoción.

Fue este día en particular que Luffy sintió que lo que estaban haciendo solo los lastimaba más llevó la taza de té a sus labios, un gusto adquirido gracias a Bon, puesto que solía decirle que ayudaba en las tardes negras.

Observó como la lluvia caía a cántaros tras el ventanal, eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y lo único que Luffy quería hacer era dormir, cerró sus ojos, mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer.

Una casa de campo le dio la bienvenida, avanzo con emoción, el pórtico le había encantado sobre todo por la silla para dos que descansaba en la entrada, avanzó con curiosidad.

Escucho risas, y sintió un vuelco en su corazón conocía esa risa.

Llegó a la cocina, noto a la pareja abrazada.

Law tenía los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Bonney mientras ella cocinaba, se dieron la vuelta y noto como Law se agachaba.

Jadeo, y mordió sus labios, noto como el de ojos grises acariciaba el estómago de Bonney y le hablaba tiernamente.

Ambos volvían a reírse.

El escenario cambió, y ahora era él cargando a un pequeño mientras Law y Bonney se besaban frente a él, estaban en el hospital, se sentía lívido.

Su corazón dolía como nunca antes.

Ahora estaba al lado de Law, mientras este se removía nervioso en la iglesia esperando a la novia, llevó su vista al frente al ver la mirada llena de amor de Torao.

Bonney se veía completamente hermosa, su vestido la hacía ver como una princesa y su sonrisa, su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar.

Despertó después de que escuchó el trueno, noto que estaba en su sofá frente al balcón, sintió la humedad en sus mejillas.

Se dio cuenta de que eso era el futuro que le esperaba, un simple espectador, sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos.

-Siempre tuve la esperanza, luché- se dijo mientras veía la lluvia caer- pero al ver la lluvia, me doy cuenta que así es como he estado desde que me di cuenta de la verdad.

Avanzó hasta el balcón y abrió la puerta, el aire frío golpeó su cara, sacó una mano mojándose con la lluvia.

-La lluvia soy yo- sonrió con pena- que patético, supongo que no soy tan fuerte como lo creí, ah, esto es doloroso.

Miro hacia el cielo.

-Siempre te amaré Torao- le dijo al cielo y el viento se llevó sus palabras- pero ya no puedo estar un minuto más cerca de ti, quería estar siempre a tu lado, como un amigo, un confidente, una persona especial, pero, pero eso duele más que el no tenerte, me rindo.

Estuvo unos minutos llorando mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta que daba el balcón, antes de dirigirse a su habitación agarró su teléfono, y marcó el número que ha llamado durante los últimos dos meses.

Al quinto tono la llamada fue contestada, se imaginó que esa era la mejor solución, porque ya no podía, se estaba ahogando.

-Hey- lo saludaron de la otra línea.

Luffy suspiro, cambió su peso hacia su otro pie.

-Hey - le dijo con la voz baja- ya no puedo hacer esto Kidd.

Se mordió los labios.

-Quiero- suspiro- quiero enamorarme y ser correspondido, quiero olvidar a Law.

Kidd se mantuvo callado, pero dejo salir un suspiro.

-Entiendo- se revolvió el cabello- si quieres, podemos seguir hablándonos como siempre, hacer lo de siempre, hacerlo formal, no tocaré el nombre de ninguno de ellos dos.

Luffy sonrió, era bueno saber que el pelirrojo quería intentarlo.

\- ¿habrá sexo?

Kidd se rio.

-Definitivamente habrá sexo desenfrenado.

Luffy se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación, sentía que un peso había sido levantado de sus hombros, y con una nueva motivación cerró los ojos y se durmió, ya no escuchaba la lluvia ni los truenos.

Kidd suspiro, no se había esperado que el menor quisiera que lo que tenían se oficializara, aunque la verdad estaba feliz con eso, después de todo había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por el menor.

No tan fuertes para enamorarse, pero, estaban ahí.


	8. Chapter 8

Te amaré siempre.

* * *

Luffy había recibido una llamada de Zoro, era un día en el que curiosamente todos estaban libres, e iban a preparar una barbacoa en casa de Sanji, puesto que no atendería el Baratie hoy.

Honestamente no quería ir, estaba pensando ir donde Bon quería irse de viaje a Punk Hazard a la zona fría, y quería que su amigo lo acompañara, pero bueno, no había visto a los demás en mucho tiempo, y levemente sonrió cuando Zoro le dijo que ni Bonney ni Monet asistirían dado que tenían que ir a ver el vestido de novia 6 meses antes.

Aprovecharía y le diría a Law que no podía ser el padrino de bodas, honestamente no se sentía con la capacidad emocional para lidiar con eso.

Noto que tenía una Sudadera azul oscuro de Kidd, no quería tener que elegir ropa así que decidió usarla, se puso unos converse blancos y unos jeans rotos en las rodillas, agarro su móvil y su billetera y comenzó a manejar.

Tardo treinta minutos gracias al tráfico, toco el timbre y le sonrió a Kaya la novia de Ussop, encontró a todos sus amigos y se dirigió hacia el asiento desocupado, noto que todos estaban inmersos en un juego de botella, el timbre volvió a sonar y se sorprendió al ver entrar al pelirrojo, sin embargo, se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo como siempre.

Law había visto toda la escena y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, era raro que Luffy no fuese con él a contarle como había sido su día, ahora que lo analizaba, Luffy tenía casi tres meses en que no actuaba como él, es cierto que a veces le molestaba lo pegajoso del menor, pero, en esos momentos lo extrañaba y no sabía por qué.

Robin quien había observado el comportamiento de Luffy no pudo evitar preguntarse porque el menor parecía tan distante con todos ellos, pero con Kidd era, era como si compartieran algo, miro a Nami quien también asintió, habían hablado de eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, sentía que el menor no estaba actuando como siempre, tenía un tiempo con eso.

Aprovecharían al máximo el juego de adolescentes siendo llevado por unos ancianos.

Kidd agito el cabello de Luffy.

-Hey- le sonrió- ¡tengo que contarte algo!

Kidd arqueo la ceja.

-¿Tiene que ver con la razón de que cancelaste el viernes de cine de terror?

Luffy asintió, iban a seguir hablando cuando Sanji los llamo a comer.

Todo estaba deliciosamente como siempre, sin embargo, Law noto que Luffy no estaba comiendo las exorbitantes porciones de siempre, al parecer fue el único que lo noto, porque todos estaban en diversas conversaciones, se acercó al menor.

-Hey- le sonrió- ¿Qué has estado haciendo este tiempo?

Luffy se tensó cuando noto como Law se sentaba a su lado.

Escuchar su voz fue como una brisa de verano, reconfortante, pero que al final solo sentías más presión de calor.

Suspiro, tal vez era hora de decirle.

-He pasado ocupado- le dijo notando como Zoro y Sanji comenzaban a discutir otra vez- Law, tengo que decirte algo.

Law se sorprendió, el menor nunca en todo ese tiempo de conocerlo le había dicho su primer nombre, siempre era el estúpido apodo Torao, salió de su estupor rápidamente, noto como las pestañas de Luffy eran largas y hermosas ¿siempre habían sido así?, noto que tenía unas pequeñas pecas en las mejillas que pasaban desapercibidas.

-Debe de ser importante si dices mi primer nombre correctamente después de diez años.

Los ojos de Law y Luffy se encontraron cuando el menor llevo su vista al frente.

Law noto que los ojos de Luffy eran de hecho marrón oscuro, casi negro, nunca los había visto tan cerca como ese día.

Luffy desvió la mirada y asintió.

-¡No puedo ser el padrino de tu boda!

Law se sorprendió ante lo dicho.

-Si es por los nervios- comenzó.

Luffy negó.

-No- le sonrió débilmente- solo no puedo hacerlo, lo siento, en serio, pero no puedo.

Law iba a protestar, no había nadie más que quisiera a su lado en ese día que a Luffy, pero al ver la mirada del menor, algo se sintió mal, algo en su pecho se agito, sintió su boca seca.

-¡Luffy!

Luffy le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Law noto que cuando Luffy sonreía sus ojos se curvaban y un hoyuelo se formaba en su mejilla derecha.

-Law- le suplico- por favor.

Law iba a hablar cuando un carraspeo lo interrumpió, arqueo una ceja en dirección al pelirrojo.

-Eustass- le dijo.

El tipo en si no le caía mal solo que había algo, había notado lo cercano que era con Luffy y eso se sentía como un fuerte golpe, no sentía lo mismo que cuando veía a Luffy con Zoro o Sanji, incluso Ussop.

Con este hombre era diferente.

-Trafalgar- Kidd frunció el ceño.

Había notado como Luffy se tensaba cuando llego el mayor, pero no podía interrumpir nada Luffy necesitaba ser honesto después de todo.

El ambiente entre ambos hombres se sentía tenso, y Luffy no fue el único que lo sintió dado que Robin y Nami se levantaron rápidamente.

-Bueno chicos- comenzó Nami con una sonrisa para aligerar la tensión- es hora de que juguemos.

-¿jugar? - Sanji le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-El juego de verdad o reto- Robin hablo mientras Nami agitaba la botella que tenía en mano- vamos todos.

-Eso es tan secundaria- comenzó Zoro.

-Te da miedo marimo- le sonrió Sanji.

-¿a quién llamas marimo? Ceja rizada, entro- grito

Todos comenzaron a formarse en un círculo, y nunca había estado tan feliz de que Kidd estuviese a su lado como ahora.

El primero en caer fue Ussop, quien respondió que verdad, Kaya aprovecho para preguntar con quien había sido su primer beso y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Ussop le confirmo que era ella.

Shachi fue el siguiente en caer después de girar la botella, eligiendo reto, la salsa tabasco definitivamente le ocasionaría una gastritis.

Giro la botella y cayó en Luffy.

Un silencio se hizo en el lugar.

Shachi siempre había tenido una duda, y quería aprovecharlo hoy.

-Verdad o reto.

En otras circunstancias Luffy hubiese elegido reto, pero hoy, no tenía ganas ni ánimos de nada.

-Verdad- respondió.

Todos se prepararon, incluso Luffy el menor sabía que no podía mentir ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Shachi sonrió, era el momento de la verdad.

-¿Por qué siempre rechazaste a Hancock?

Todos suspiraron con decepción.

-De tantas preguntas- le gritó Nami- y vas y le preguntas algo que ni siquiera importa

Kidd se rio ante eso.

-¿Cómo Hancock la loca que te sigue llamando en las noches? - le pregunto Kidd.

Luffy asintió.

-Oh rayos- KIdd volvió a reírse- esa mujer es molesta, recuerdo que cuando conteste el teléfono mientras te bañabas me grito y dijo que me castraría.

-No me lo recuerdes- Luffy se revolvió el cabello.

Luffy quería a Hancock, pero era desesperante la forma en que se había obsesionado con él, el menor reconocía que era una obsesión porque no lo podía tener.

Law frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, porque demonios Boa seguía buscando al menor, y porque Kidd contestaba el teléfono de Luffy, es más cuando comenzaron a ser muy amigos.

Robin se sorprendió ante lo dicho.

-No sabía que tú y Luffy fueran unidos- le dijo mientras Nami fruncía el ceño.

Definitivamente eso era algo que nadie se esperaba.

Kidd les sonrió con sorna, y movió una ceja.

-Les sorprendería que tan unidos estamos.

Luffy solo rodo los ojos, a veces Kidd era demasiado arrogante, dejo escapar un suspiro, y se giró hacia Shachi.

-Volviendo al tema- le dijo sopesando sus opciones, ya no quería seguir escondiéndose y prefirió ser honesto. – nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos, porque bueno.

Miro a Kidd mientras este le regalaba una sonrisa, llevo sus manos a las de Luffy y las junto, a nadie le pasó desapercibido la acción.

Law se irrito al ver como los dos entrelazaban sus dedos, algo no se sentía bien, no desde que el pelirrojo había venido.

-¡soy Gay! - les dijo.

Todos se quedaron callados, Zoro se atraganto con la bebida, Sanji dejó caer el cigarrillo, Franky levanto sus lentes.

-Bueno- comenzó Penguin mientras chiflo- me deben 1000 Bellys.

-¿Qué demonios? - grito Shachi- Luffy se supone que tenías que ser asexual.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido dinero con esto- se quejó Usopp- vaya mierda, yo había apostado a que eras Bi.

Luffy sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar.

-Espera que- les dijo.

Los tres se miraron entre si mientras todos los veían al igual que Luffy.

Usopp se rasco el cuello nerviosamente.

-Bueno- comenzó como quien no quiere la cosa- recuerdas esa vez en que conocimos a Bonney.

Todos asintieron, en especial Law, se sentía, herido, traicionado, porque Luffy nunca le había dicho nada, hasta que el nombre de su prometida salió a relucir.

Ella era, ella era homofóbica, y si Luffy pensaba que Bonney iba a prohibirle algo.

De pronto un miedo lo carcomió, Luffy había escondido su sexualidad por temor, si alguien le decía algo al menor, primero Law lo mataría estaba seguro, no solo eso, la persona que saliera con él.

Alguien saliendo con Luffy, se sintió mal, su estómago estaba comenzando a dolerle y el pecho igual, miro a Kidd, y de pronto tenía ganas de golpearlo como nunca había hecho.

Su cabeza estaba palpitando.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar hablar a Ussop.

-Bueno, esa vez ella hizo ese comentario acerca de su hermano.

-Bueno tú te tensaste y tu mirada se ensombreció- dijo Penguin- por eso preguntamos qué tal la relación que tenían.

-Así fue como iniciamos a sacar conclusiones, al final el pingüino tenía razón- hablo molesto Shachi- no es que me molesté que seas gay ni nada, el amor es amor, lo que me molesta es que perdí 1000 bellis.

-¿Sigues con eso?, patético- menciono Zoro- bueno felicidades, supongo que tenías tus razones.

Le dio una mirada a Kidd y frunció su seño.

-¿mencionaste algo de una ducha? - le dijo con voz suave- puedes explicar a qué te referías, no es pregunta te estoy exigiendo.

Kidd se rio, bueno, ya que el menor había salido del closet, no pudo evitar molestarlo y avergonzarlo.

Luffy temió lo que fuese a salir de la boca de Kidd.

-Kidd- le dijo con voz baja.

Law frunció el ceño, estaba comenzando a irritarse a un más.

-Oh venga Lu- le sonrió- tus amigos quieren saber que estábamos haciendo antes de eso.

-Kidd-

-Sexo Luffy- le dijo con un brillo en los ojos- era sexo.

Todos se quedaron callados, un gritito salió de Nami y Kaya.

Robin se rio.

Law apretó los puños.

-Kidd idiota, pedazo de animal.

-Eso no es lo que decías en tu primera vez- le sonrió.

Sanji gimió de frustración.

-Oh POR DIOS- había entendido la referencia- ¡perdiste tu virginidad con este!

-¿Qué, cuándo? - pregunto Nami- espera- conecto los cabos- fue en Sabaody.

Kidd volvió a reírse.

-BINGO

Law había tenido suficiente de eso, salió sin que los demás lo notaran excepto por Luffy, quien llevo la vista al suelo, mientras escuchaba como sus amigos regañaban y hablaban con Kidd, este informándoles que estaban juntos.

Luffy salió en busca de Law.

Lo encontró en el patio trasero donde Sanji tenía una banca de madera, Law levanto la vista cuando escucho los pasos.

-¡Nunca dijiste nada!- fue lo primero que le menciono.

Luffy no estaba preparado para un reclamo.

-Lo siento. - le dijo con la voz baja.

-Un lo siento Luffy, que rayos- Law estaba enojado, es lo que noto el menor.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

-No podía.

-Ilumíname- la voz se hizo más fuerte- se supone que nos contamos todo, confié en ti en todos estos años.

-Law- Luffy tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Diez años Luffy- le hablo con voz fuerte- diez malditos años.

Luffy sintió que la ira daba paso y no pensó en lo que dijo.

-Claro que lo sé- le grito- son diez malditos años, en los que he amado y he sufrido.

-De que estas- Law se detuvo cuando vio los ojos del menor, tenían lágrimas, una parte de él dolió.

Luffy respiro hondo.

-Iba a decírtelo- le sonrió con ironía- pero que crees, el día que había decidido trajiste a Bonney y a los demás a una salida para presentar oficialmente a tu novia.

-Pudiste haberme dicho- Law estaba frunciendo el ceño- eso no era impedimento.

-Claro que lo era- le grito.

-No- Law reclamo- solo tenías que decirme.

-¿Cómo demonios iba a decirte que estaba enamorado de ti cuando presentaste a tu novia el mismo día? - Luffy le dijo por sobre las lágrimas.

Law se quedó estático.

-¿Qué? - le dijo con voz baja.

Luffy se limpió furiosamente los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Te he amado durante diez años!- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Luffy- Law nunca había imaginado eso.

Luffy tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Te he amado durante diez años, Law, al inicio pensé que tenía una enfermedad, pero un amigo me explico, trate de demostrarte con hechos lo que sentía, pero, pero tú nunca te diste cuenta- negó con la cabeza- el día que había decidido decirte lo que sentía, note como mirabas a Bonney.

Un sollozo se escapó del menor.

-Y dolió como no tienes idea- suspiro- porque sé que jamás ibas a verme de la forma en que la ves a ella, y se eso duele, por, porque esa es la misma forma en la que yo te he visto durante todo este tiempo, Yo, siempre estuve en todos los momentos que me necesitaste, no tiene idea de cuan feliz era solo por ayudarte en tus días malos, en compartir tantos momentos juntos, el hacerte reír era música para mis oídos , al inicio todo era llevadero- se interrumpió mientras veía como el atardecer daba el color anaranjado que tanto le gustaba- pero luego todo comenzó a complicarse, siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pero me di cuenta que eso jamás pasara, lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero no puedo más, ya estoy cansado.

Dejó que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

-Felicidades por tu boda Law- le dio una sonrisa- yo entenderé que después de hoy no volvamos a hablarnos, y en serio, espero de todo corazón de que te vaya bien y formes una hermosa familia, no te preocupes no tienes que contestarme nada, yo estaba preparado para tu rechazo después de todo.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, sus amigos seguían hablando, pero no le dio importancia le hizo un gesto a Kidd y este entendió rápidamente, se acercó al menor y los llevo fuera, ir a casa a ver películas de terror sonaba bien.

Law se quedó parado en el mismo lugar en que Luffy lo había dejado, se sentó en la banca y no pudo evitar imaginar en lo doloroso que fue.

Dolió, le dolió de solo pensar en lo triste que Luffy se sintió cuando anuncio su noviazgo.

Y luego el compromiso.

-Soy un idiota- miro al cielo ya había oscurecido y noto que no había ninguna estrella- ¿Qué hice?

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar quería llegar a su casa y dormir, se sentía cansado.

Escucho las risas de sus amigos, noto que Luffy ya no estaba menos el pelirrojo.

Penguin se acercó a él.

-Law, te lo perdiste- Le gritó entre risas- Zoro amenazó a Kidd por ser novio de Luffy.

Law se perdió en eso.

-¿Qué? - su voz sonó peligrosamente baja.

-Hombre, te apuesto a que van a hacer algo más que dormir, se fueron juntos después de todo.

Law solo vio como Penguin se iba en dirección a Shachi, el pensar en Luffy y Kidd juntos le hizo querer quemar toda una ciudad.

Deicidio irse por su propio bien, eran tantas emociones, y lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era dormir, y buscar una respuesta del porque se sentía a morir al ver las lágrimas del menor y porque secretamente muy en el fondo había sido feliz al escuchar que Luffy lo amaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Verdades Descubiertas.

* * *

Law se sentía extraño, desde hacía unos meses sentía que su relación no estaba funcionando bien, y él no estaba haciendo nada para remediarlo.

Se miró en el espejo del baño y admiro su reflejo.

Tenía marcas de ojeras y cansancio, siempre padeció de insomnio, pero por lo general lograba descansar 5 horas como mucho pero no había dormido bien desde hacía dos semanas.

Trataba de pensar que había sucedido que hacía que su cabeza estuviese en las nubes, y por ende haya tenido que pedir vacaciones en su trabajo puesto que no lograba concentrarse, salió hacia su dormitorio encendió la pequeña radio que tenía cuando quería escuchar música para poder conciliar el sueño revisó su teléfono mientras se acostaba en la cama, tenía muchos mensajes de su prometida con los planes de la boda, decidió ignorarlos, fue hasta su galería.

Our song on the radio but it don’t sound the same

Noto que su novia tenía su teléfono lleno de muchas fotos de ellos juntos, siguió bajando y jadeo.

Había solo tres fotos con Luffy, sus ojos picaron.

Diez años de conocerse y solo tenía tres fotos con él.

-Hey Torao- le grito mientras llevaba el teléfono hacia ellos- sonríe.

Law solo rodo los ojos.

-Tonto- le había dicho- no me saques fotos, las detesto.

Luffy había inflado sus mejillas.

-Pero Bonney- Law lo interrumpió mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Bonney es mi novia Mugiwara, cuando salgas con alguien te vas a dar cuenta de eso.

Habían pasado 5 años de eso.

La primera foto era de ellos dos riendo mientras bañaban a Canelo el Golden retriever de Nami.

Ambos estaban mojados y llenos de espuma.

La segunda foto fue una de todos sus amigos, curiosamente Luffy estaba sentado a su lado y sonreía a la cámara, mientras Law le decía algo en el oído a Bonney.

Y la última foto.

Fue la que más le dolió.

Nunca lo había visto de no ser porque no sabía de los sentimientos del menor, Luffy lo estaba viendo con tanto amor, mientras Law se reía de un chiste mal contado de Ussop.

Take you every party ‘cause all you wanted to do was dance

-Torao- Luffy le había dicho que fueran a una fiesta juntos- por favor.

-No- Law cerró el libro- tengo exámenes en dos semanas.

-Debes dejar de estudiar al menos un día.

-Te he dicho no.

-Puedes llevar a Bonney- Luffy lo había visto con esperanza.

Law había soltado un suspiro, estaba exasperado, pero asistió, rechazo al menor cuando le dijo que se uniera con ellos a la pista de baile, él había decidido quedarse con Bonney y Monet la mejor amiga de esta.

That i should have bought you flowers

-Hey Torao- Luffy había traído una planta de girasoles- te traje un regalo para tu nuevo apartamento.

Law solo negó con la cabeza, pero lo acepto.

En un descuido él y Bonney habían decidido hacer pizzas, y su novia accidentalmente había golpeado en el alféizar de la ventana donde estaba la maceta, cayó y se hizo añicos, no se pudo enojar con ella.

Pero no le dio tanta importancia a la triste mirada de Luffy.

Rodó por la cama, y se llevó un brazo a los ojos, recordó la forma de reírse tan extraña que tenía el menor, su apetito insaciable y cuantas veces discutieron porque había vaciado su refrigerador, su cabello negro al que solía decirle que tenía que cortarlo porque estaba demasiado largo y era un desastre debajo del sombrero de paja, sus ojos color marrón oscuro que le recordaban al chocolate.

Dejo que las lágrimas salieran, sentía tanto frio como nunca antes.

-Fui tan idiota- veía la pared mientras hablaba con el mismo- diez años ocultándome lo que sentías.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de su sueño.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos y noto en el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche que ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

Bonney abrió la puerta de golpe y se lanzó en su cama.

-Cariño, no sabes- gritó- los colores de la boda son plateado y rosado.

Law sintió que se avecinaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dejó que su novia siguiera hablando.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que Luffy sea el padrino? - le pregunto.

Law abrió sus ojos.

-Sabes he estado pensando, y creo que es gay, hace una semana lo vi en Baroque Works, ese bar donde solo asisten, que vergüenza sabes estaba.

Law no dejó que siguiera.

-¿Vergüenza?- le preguntó con la voz peligrosamente baja.

-Si, cariño te he dicho que tienes que elegir mejor a tus amistades, además-hizo una mueca de asco- creo que le gustas, no es normal la forma en que te mira.

Law se levantó de su cama, estaba libido, y completamente enojado.

-¡No puedo creer que fui tan estúpido! - dijo.

-¡No te preocupes cariño, es obvio que no sabías, las personas pueden decepcionarte cuando menos te lo esperas!

-¡Tienes razón! - Bonney sonrió.

-“Entonces qué opinas de que elijamos a otra persona”.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!

Le sonrió de medio lado, Bonney sintió escalofríos al ver la sonrisa de Law.

-¿Cariño?

Law suspiro y negó.

-¡Elijo a otra persona!

Bonney estaba confundida.

-¡No voy a casarme contigo Bonney! - le dijo.

Bonney se rio.

-¡Cariño no bromees!

Law estaba completamente serio.

-¡No estoy bromeando, hemos roto, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!

Bonney se puso anormalmente pálida.

-Estas bromeando, todo porque hice ese comentario de ese mari- Law se tensó.

-¡Cállate! - le gritó.

Bonney se sorprendió Law jamás le había levantado la voz.

-No se te ocurra, no se te ocurra insultar a Luffy, nunca en tu vida o no sabes lo que te espera.

-Me estas amenazando- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Es un hecho- Law le respondió- que no se te olvide quien es mi padre después de todo.

Bonney jadeo, nunca pensó que Law iba a amenazarla con el líder de una de las familias más importantes en el mundo, su trabajo estaría en riesgos.

-No te atreverías- le dijo.

-Pruébame- le sonrió- ahora vete de mi casa y no regreses, estoy harto de todos tus comentarios despectivos y tu forma de ser.

Bonney tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, pero sonrió.

-Como sea, nunca vas a encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

Y law recordó unos ojos marrones.

-No tienes idea de quien me ha amado más de lo que nadie podría hacerlo.

Dijo en voz baja cuando Bonney se había ido de su apartamento.

Volvió a acostarse en su cama mientras dejaba escapar una risa, seis años desperdiciados con alguien que nunca valió la pena.

-Podría ser nuestra boda la que estuviese siendo planeada Luffy- sonrió con nostalgia.

Se imaginó viajando con el menor, despertandolo con besos y caricias por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar, cocinándole en sus días libres, una casa solo para ellos dos, se imaginó tantas cosas.

-¡Como tu nadie más me va a amar, diez años ha sido mucho tiempo!

Law se dio cuenta de algo importante después de todo el drama.

Sus sentimientos por el menor habían estado latentes, y ya era demasiado tarde.

Comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, lloró por haber sido tan idiota, y sobre todo por los sentimientos de él menor, se lo imagino llegando triste a su apartamento después de que él le pidiera opiniones para un regalo para Bonney, o el mejor lugar para ir de vacaciones con ella.

-¡Ahora mi monito está con alguien más!

Sintió que el karma le estaba castigando con todo, ahora era el quien estaba sufriendo por el otro, con la única diferencia de que Luffy jamás le pediría ayuda para con su pareja.

-¿Es así cómo te sentías Luffy- preguntó a la nada?

Llevó la almohada a su pecho y volvió a cerrar los ojos, la sonrisa de Luffy le dio la bienvenida, su garganta se secó, no podría.

No podría estar sin él.

Se sintió terriblemente egoísta, pero no podía, imaginar que Kidd estaba en las noches con el menor lo hacía sentir mal, quería vomitar de solo pensarlo.

Luffy era un ángel después de todo, y se merecía a alguien mejor, mejor que él, pero no quería que nadie estuviera con el menor.


	10. Chapter 10

Demasiado Tarde.

* * *

Kidd mordía el labio de Luffy ganándose un gemido por parte del menor, siguieron besándose por mucho tiempo.

Luffy llevó las manos al cuello de Kidd profundizando el beso, las manos del pelirrojo recorrieron la espalda del menor, comenzó a adentrarse por dentro de la camisa, los dedos del mayor comenzaron a trazar círculos.

Luffy se tensó y rompió el beso.

-Lo siento- le dijo con la voz baja.

Kidd largo un suspiro, habían comenzado bien, pero bueno paso otra vez.

-Cariño- lo atrajo hacia sus brazos mientras se acostaban en la cama- creo que tienes un problema.

-¿a qué te refieres? - él menor tenía curiosidad- mira lo siento, solo que no se, se siente.

Trato de buscar las palabras más adecuadas, pero Kidd negó con la cabeza.

-Incorrecto- le acarició el cabello- sabes muy bien porque es esto.

Luffy solo se acurruco más a él.

-Pero yo- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Kidd le regaló una sonrisa.

-Sé que estás esforzándote- acarició la mejilla del menor- pero es demasiado tarde, tus sentimientos no se irán de la noche a la mañana, menos ahora que le has dicho la verdad, por eso se siente incorrecto.

Luffy lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Pero yo.

-Sigues amándolo, y lo seguirás haciendo, te estas lastimando al hacer todo esto conmigo, te engañas y tu corazón ya no puede soportarlo.

Kidd vio hacia al frente, notando que el cabello de Luffy estaba un poco más largo.

-Lo mejor es terminar- le sonrió- siempre estaremos juntos apoyándonos, pero, no quiero ver como sigues sufriendo en silencio cuando terminamos de hacerlo.

Kidd decidió ser honesto, terminaría pronto lo que tenía con el menor, ya había sufrido por un Monkey, no quería hacerlo con el otro, agradecía que sus sentimientos no fuesen tan fuertes, y era mejor ahora que más tarde.

Luffy se mordió el labio, si, era demasiado tarde, se había enamorado como nunca antes, y jamás iba a superar eso, podrían pasar miles de años y el seguiría prendido por Trafalgar D Water Law como una colegiala.

\- ¿estás enojado? - le pregunto con preocupación- después de todo yo te dije que quería iniciar y lo estoy echando a perder.

Kidd se rio.

\- No voy a negar que estoy decepcionado- le dio un beso en la frente al menor- pero se cómo te sientes, y no es justo para tu corazón, el querer sacar un clavo con otro clavo solo te hará peor.

No volvieron a hablar de eso, Luffy sabía que tenía razón, su caso era de los pocos, los menos conocidos, se había enamorado profundamente de alguien, era como tratar de contener todo en una vasija de hierro, jamás se rompería, y sus sentimientos querían salir.


	11. Chapter 11

Una Buena Acción.

* * *

Law se había levantado de su cama sin ánimos de nada, tenía que salir, su padre había llamado para hablar acerca de su compromiso, y porque había ido la pelirrosa a llorarle para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Le dio un sorbo al café mientras veía como el clima cambiaba, una nueva estación, estaban a inicios de diciembre y la nieve no tardaría en comenzar a caer.

Dejo la tasa en el fregadero, agarro sus llaves y salió rumbo al estacionamiento debajo del edificio.

Comenzó a caminar hasta su Maserati de color gris mate.

El auto le trajo recuerdos, Luffy lo había acompañado a elegirlo, sonrió con tristeza.

Se subió y comenzó a manejar, no sabía porque, pero se desvió del camino, noto un bar con letras grandes y de Neón Baroque Works, no sabe porque, pero estaciono, se sorprendió cuando entró, el lugar era tan cálido, y para ser las cinco de la tarde estaba muy concurrido.

Se sentó en la barra, una peli celeste era la barista.

-Bienvenido- le sonrió- mi nombre es Vivi, que puedo ofrecerte.

Law sonrió.

-Un whiskey, el más fuerte que tengas.

Vivi se lo entregó y Law no dudo ni un segundo en llevarlo a sus labios, le quemó la garganta, pero le encanto, comenzó a platicar con la mujer de cosas triviales cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Un hombre pelinegro con maquillaje le dio una sonrisa que le causó escalofríos.

-Law- lo llamó y Law no había estado tan confundido en su vida.

El hombre notó la mirada intrigante al igual que Vivi.

-Soy un muy buen amigo de Luffy.

Como si eso explicara todo.

-Me llamo Bon Clay, también soy el dueño del bar. - no es que me moleste que estés aquí, pero, qué haces en un bar con temática de la comunidad LGBTQ+

Law no supo qué responder, las palabras de Bonney hicieron eco en su mente, ella había visto salir a Luffy de aquí.

-Pensé que- negó con la cabeza.

Bon le había dicho a Vivi que preparara otras bebidas.

Le sonrió a Law, no podía odiar al hombre, después de todo este nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Luffy.

-Se fue de vacaciones- le dijo mientras notaba como Law se tensaba.

Law se relamió los labios, y bajó la mirada, agitó el vaso de Whiskey.

-¿ha estado bien? - la preocupación surcaba en su voz.

Bon se sorprendió de ver la mirada del hombre quizá.

-Mhm, si- decidió probar su suerte, comenzó a buscar entre la multitud a Kidd quien le había dicho que iría con unos amigos, y sonrió al verlo entrar le hizo un gesto de lado en dirección a Law, Kidd entendió porque se mantuvo al margen- por cierto, felicidades por tu boda, Luffy me comentó.

Law se llevó el vaso a los labios, tragando fuerte.

-No habrá boda- le dijo- me di cuenta que cometí un error.

Bon se sorprendió.

-¿Disculpa?- arqueo una ceja- pensé que.

Law negó con la cabeza.

-Patético no- le pidió a Vivi otro trago- me di cuenta muy tarde de que a la única persona que he amado desde siempre ha sido Luffy.

Bon se atraganto.

-¿Eres acaso? - esto no se lo esperaba.

-Bi- le dijo Law- recién me acabo de dar cuenta, después de que perdí a Luffy me di cuenta de que no quería compartir mi vida con nadie que no fuese él.

Bon tenía la boca abierta.

-¡Soy un idiota!- una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Law- ¡no tienes idea!

Bon no supo que responderle, llevo su vista al frente y le hizo una señal a Kidd, si lo que Law decía era cierto, bueno, quizá era momento de jugárselas de cupido.

Law tenía su bebida en los labios cuando escucho su nombre.

-Trafalgar- Kidd se encontraba asombrado- que coincidencias menos placenteras.

Law se irrito, odiaba al hombre que estaba con su pequeño sol.

-Eustass- le dijo con voz venenosa- que quieres.

Kidd lo ignoró y le pidió a Vivi una cerveza, observó al hombre, se veía como la mierda.

-Te ves como la mierda- se rió de su comentario- que tal la vida de casado, Luffy dijo que Bonney era tu alma gemela.

Law se tensó ante la mención de Luffy, voltio a ver al pelirrojo.

-Luffy- Law acarició el nombre- espero que.

Kidd se giró al verlo.

-No me digas que te sientes mal porque estuvo enamorado de ti- sonrió con sorna- vaya hombre, relájate, después de todo, él no va a molestarte ni a ti ni a esa bruja de prometida que tienes.

Law lo ignoro, y pidió otra bebida.

Kidd había notado que la de cabello celeste estaba preocupada al ver al pelinegro, Bon también había estado presenciando todo el intercambio.

-Espero- comenzó Law- que nunca lo hagas sufrir, de lo contrario, voy a matarte.

Kidd sintió escalofríos cuando el hombre le dijo eso, nunca había visto esa mirada en nadie, sus ojos grises se oscurecieron y su voz sonó mortalmente peligroso.

-¿Me estas amenazando? - le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es un hecho- Law le dio otro sorbo a la bebida- si lo lastimas.

Kidd se carcajeo.

-Vaya, hablas de él como si te importara.

Law dejó el vaso en la barra, largo un suspiro.

-Me importa- le dijo mientras veía sus ojos dorados- lo amo, y estoy arrepentido de no haber sido lo suficiente inteligente, pero ahora él está contigo y yo.

Kidd se atraganto con su trago de cerveza, que demonios, volteo a ver a Bon, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-De igual forma- le dijo Kidd- vas a casarte así que.

Fue interrumpido por una carcajada de Law.

Una sombría carcajada.

-No voy a casarme con esa perra- le dijo mientras tomaba- no es Luffy, nadie es Luffy.

Bueno Kidd ya entendía de qué iba todo, sonrió y una parte de él se alegró por el menor, noto como Bon se iba rumbo a las escaleras, y decidió hacer una buena acción, quizá el destino sería bondadoso con él.

-¡Sabes Trafalgar, te he detestado desde que escuche tu nombre salir de los labios de Luffy mientras dormíamos juntos!

Law sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-Pero- kidd siguió- no podía hacer nada al respecto, tú no sabías nada después de todo, Punk Hazard- le dijo con una sugerencia- es un buen lugar para tomar fotografías, o eso dijo Luffy, quería ir a esquiar y tomar mucho chocolate caliente.

Law arqueo una ceja.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? - le pregunto intrigado.

-Se quedará por dos semanas- sonrió- llego ayer, se hospeda en el hotel Paraíso.

Law sonrió pensando en eso, Luffy siempre quiso ir a Punk Hazard desde hacía mucho tiempo, lanzó un suspiro.

Kidd noto como la mirada de Law tenía esperanza, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la mesa con sus amigos.

-Hemos terminado, nunca pudo olvidarte- le dijo mientras se levantaba- no lo vuelvas a lastimar Torao.

Kidd le dijo con burla.

Law abrió sus ojos, sintió como Kidd se iba, dejó la bebida en la barra, de pronto Punk Hazard sonaba perfecto para un reencuentro, con una sonrisa abrió su teléfono llamó a su padre para pedirle prestado el jet familiar.

Doflamingo solo se rió al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo, después de todo él sabía que Bonney no estaba hecha para su retoño, conocía a la única persona que podría hacer perder todo de él.

Por eso no pudo evitar decirle que hiciera a Luffy su yerno solo así le prestaría el jet.

Después de todo, Luffy trabajaba en una de sus compañías y no fue imposible descubrir los sentimientos que tenía el menor hacia su hijo.

Kidd choco con alguien cuando se dirigía hacia sus amigos.

Iba a gritarle al bastardo, no tenía el humor cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con el del otro lado.

Koby no quería ir a un bar, estaba cansado y le había dicho a Smoker y Helmeppo, pero ninguno le hizo caso, Tashigui se había perdido y al parecer era el único que le estaba tomando importancia al asunto.

Por todos los cielos eran marines, todos saben lo que sucede en un bar cuando te descuidas, sintió que golpeo sin querer a alguien iba a disculparse cuando su estómago vibro.

Kidd y Koby se vieron a los ojos, perdiéndose en el color del otro, las mejillas de Koby se tiñeron en rojo, y Kidd no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de ternura al verlo, claro mentiría y lo negaría todo si alguien preguntaba.

\- ¡Hey! - comenzó Koby- lo siento yo no.

\- Descuida- le dijo Kidd.

Koby quería seguir hablando con el pelirrojo, notó la bebida en la mano.

\- ¿Vienes de la barra?- le sonrió- te invito un trago como disculpa por el golpe.

Kidd asintió esa era una forma muy cliché de querer charlar con alguien y no pudo evitar sentir la emoción que conllevaba,

\- Solo si me dejas invitarte a uno también- le sonrió con coquetería.

Ambos sonrieron y se encaminaron a la barra, hablaron de todo y de nada.

Kidd nunca se había sentido tan completo y animado como ese día.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y al despertar, se dio cuenta de que tenía en brazos al de cabello rosado, acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

Eso es algo de lo que se podría acostumbrar siempre.

Definitivamente el haber ayudado a Trafalgar tenía sus ventajas.


	12. Chapter 12

Esperanza.

* * *

Luffy se sintió agotado, había ido a recorrer la ciudad desde la mañana, tomando fotos del lugar, lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir.

Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, el cansancio fue tanto que no sintió en qué momento se durmió.

Unos golpes lo sacaron de su estado, agarró su nuevo teléfono y noto que ya eran las dos de la tarde, debió de haber estado agotado totalmente porque durmió casi 15 horas, se levantó con desgana y abrió la puerta, había una mujer de cabello azul que le tendió un ramo de girasoles.

-¿Pero qué? - pregunto el menor

-Que tenga un buen día- le sonrió- nos han pedido que le entreguemos esto junto con esta nota.

Luffy leyó la nota.

-Cena en el restaurante del hotel a las siete- Arqueo una ceja- ¿es eso una broma acaso?

La mujer solo negó.

-Nos pidieron específicamente entregársela en persona.

Luffy solo suspiro agarro el ramo y agradeció.

Tenía cinco horas para prepararse, quien sea que haya sido lo sentía, no podía comenzar una relación no cuando amaba a alguien más, acomodo las flores en la mesa del centro, volvió a la cama y pidió servicio al cuarto.

Tenía tanta hambre, se había saltado el desayuno, su entremedio y el almuerzo.

Agarró el lienzo que había comprado ayer en su salida, y las pinturas.

Era un secreto que él sabía pintar, comenzó dándole una base al futuro cuadro, dejo que sus manos comenzaran a trabajar, se detuvo cuando escucho la puerta, su comida ya estaba ahí.

Agradeció a la persona y se concentró en la comida, pasado unos treinta minutos volvió con el cuadro.

El olor de la pintura fue su droga, mientras dejaba que sus manos se guiaran con ayuda de sus recuerdos, eran las seis y media cuando termino de pintar.

Admiro su obra, una sonrisa agridulce salió de sus labios.

-No puedo olvidarte- dejo el cuadro cerca de la ventana dejando que el viento y el frío le ayudarán a secarlo.

Dio una última mirada y se encamino al baño.

Froto su cuerpo hasta el punto de dejarlo rojizo, lo único malo de pintar, era el tiempo que tardaba en salir la pintura.

Cerro la ducha y se encaminó al tocador, comenzó a lavarse sus dientes, mientras miraba las ojeras marcadas.

Comenzó a hidratar su cara y cepillar su cabello salió a elegir la ropa.

No tenía ganas de nada, por eso agarro lo primero que encontró.

Una camiseta blanca con un buzo deportivo negro y unos tenis.

Agarró su billetera, su móvil y su chamarra azul con gris.

Eran las siete y diez cuando llegó al restaurante, noto que todos en el lugar lucían arreglados y él se sintió tan fuera de lugar, se acercó a la recepcionista.

-Hola, tengo una reservación- la mujer de cabello rosado le sonrió- Monkey D Luffy.

La mujer asintió y lo encamino hasta la terraza, noto que todo el lugar estaba iluminado con velas y agradeció que fuese una parte cerrada, cuando Luffy entro al lugar sus ojos se abrieron.

-Pero que- se detuvo.

Law le sonrió, y se levantó de su lugar.

-Hola- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Law?- Luffy salió del impacto de ver al moreno ahí con él.

-No es obvio Luffy- le sonrió- estoy a punto de cenar con la persona más importante de mi vida.

Luffy llevó sus ojos hasta los ojos grises de Law, no necesitaron palabras, ni explicaciones.

Se sentaron y Luffy sintió que estaba en un sueño, pidió mecánicamente, ninguno de los dos habló, cuando la comida llegó Luffy se concentró en comer y desviar la mirada.

Law no pensaba que fuese a ir así, al menos el menor se había quedado con él y no se había ido.

Luffy tomo un sorbo de vino, nunca fue muy tolerante, pero sintió que lo necesitaba.

Law movió su copa.

-He pensado en lo que me dijiste- habló por primera vez.

Luffy se tensó.

-Por favor olvídalo- le suplico- yo, lamento todo y espero.

Law apretó la copa,

-No- le dijo- fui un completo idiota Luffy.

-Law que.

Law lo interrumpió tenía que decírselo.

-Nunca me di cuenta, y lo siento por todo el daño que te ocasioné en todo este tiempo, sé que no es excusa, pero si lo hubiese sabido si yo- respiro profundamente- lo lamento, herí a la única persona que me ha amado como realmente soy, sin el dinero, sin la fama, aceptándome con todos y cada uno de mis demonios, no te merezco.

-Torao- Luffy ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Sin embargo- sonrió con amargura- soy feliz, feliz porque me has dicho cuánto me amas, y yo, me di cuenta que nunca podría vivir sin ti, estas semanas ha sido un completo calvario, al principio no entendía porque me sentía así, pero luego, luego me di cuenta que te amo Monkey D Luffy.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, Law había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas con el discurso mientras Luffy sollozaba, se paró de su lugar y se arrodillo al menor.

-Sé que te he hecho sufrir durante diez años, pero- agarro la mano del menor y se la llevo a los labios- permíteme compensar todo ese daño, por favor permíteme amarte, quédate a mi lado Luffy por favor.

Luffy se arrojó a los brazos del otro, cayendo al suelo, pero no les importo, enterró su cara en el cuello del mayor, mientras se aferraba a sus brazos.

Law sonrió con las lágrimas comenzó a repartir besos al cabello del menor.


	13. Chapter 13

El cielo y el Infierno colisionan.

* * *

Law besaba al menor de una forma que desconocía, sonrió cuando Luffy gimió, se separaron para poder abrir la puerta del menor.

Entraron a tropezones, mientras Luffy se quitaba su chamarra, Law sintió que era un bastardo afortunado.

Avanzaron hasta la cama, Law acuno a Luffy entre sus piernas la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación realzando la belleza del menor.

-Te amo- le dijo el menor- no tienes idea de cuanto te amo.

Law sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo hago- le dio un beso en la frente- te amo.

Law sintió que ese te amo no abarcaba todo lo que sentía por el menor, se encargaría de demostrarlo, quería recuperar el tiempo que perdió.

Volvieron a besarse, deshaciéndose de la ropa en el proceso, Law admiro el cuerpo desnudo de Luffy, nunca había presenciado algo tan hermoso como ahora.

-Eres un ángel- le dijo entre besos y caricias.

Luffy solo se sonrojo.

-No me digas eso- hizo un puchero- tu eres el ángel.

Law se rio.

-Cariño, si soy algo es un demonio- acarició la mejilla del menor- tu eres lo más puro y verdadero de mi vida.

Llevó sus labios en la oreja del menor, lamiendo el lóbulo, Luffy no tardó en gemir, se sentía tan bien.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Law, las llevó a sus hombros y luego al pecho del otro.

Trazó los tatuajes con sus dedos.

-Siempre he amado tus tatuajes- le dijo entre besos.

Law sonrió, comenzó a besar el pecho del menor, acaricio los brotes rosados, llevó su lengua hacia el izquierdo y sus dedos al derecho.

Los gemidos de Luffy eran música para los oídos del otro.

Comenzó a bajar deteniéndose en el abdomen del menor, repartió besos y llevó su lengua al ombligo de Luffy, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer las piernas.

Comenzó a bajar más y besó los muslos de Luffy, mordiéndolos en el proceso.

Luffy sintió que iba a morir, lo que siempre quiso, no podía contener tanta felicidad.

Law llevó su lengua a la entrada del menor, acariciando su anillo, mientras sus manos agarraban el miembro expuesto.

-Laaaaw, te, te necesito.

El ver a Luffy en ese estado caótico hizo sentir a Law muy orgulloso, saber que era el quien lo ponía de esa forma, tan necesitado.

Se encargaría de grabar todas y cada una de las caricias en la piel de Luffy.

-No tengo lubricante- le dijo mientras se inclinaba a besarlo.

-No importa- Luffy negó.

Llevo los dedos hacia la boca de Luffy, el menor los chupo y algo dentro de Law se agitó.

Llevó su dedo a la entrada del menor y comenzó a dilatarlo, Luffy arqueo la espalda, Y Law no dudó en añadir otro, estirándolo en forma de tijeras, añadió un tercero.

Luffy mordió sus labios y eso fue todo lo que necesito Law para perder el control.

Saco sus dedos y Luffy se sintió vacío.

Alineó su miembro a la entrada y entro lentamente, notando como Luffy mordía su labio ocasionado que sangrara.

Ambos gimieron, Law había encontrado su nuevo lugar favorito.

Luffy lo recibió con un calor placentero.

Se besaron mientras esperaba que el menor se adaptara.

-Te lastime- le pregunto mientras repartía besos en su cara.

-No

Luffy se rió de todos los besos, envolvió las piernas en la espalda de law acercándolo más, Law comenzó a moverse, lentamente.

Quería acariciar al menor lo más posible, lo sostuvo en sus brazos con miedo a perderlo definitivamente.

Luffy se sostuvo con fuerza.

-Oh si- gimió cuando Law toco su punto sensible

Law sonrió y se concentró en apuntar a ese lugar, se tomaron su tiempo, el mayor comenzó a susurrarle palabras dulces al oído del menor.

Luffy sentía que estaba tocando el cielo, nunca se había sentido tan completo como ahora.

-M-me vengo- le dijo.

-Yo también amor- Jadeo Law.

Comenzó a masturbar al menor y acelero sus embestidas, se vinieron con un gruñido.

Su respiración era agitada, Law salió del menor, ambos gimieron.

Law se levantó, y Luffy pensó que iba a dejarlo cuando noto como regresaba con una toalla para ambos.

Comenzó a repartirle besos mientras los limpiaba.

-Quieres ducharte- le pregunto.

Luffy asintió.

Se dirigieron al baño y comenzaron a limpiarse bajo la lluvia artificial.

Law siguió repartiendo besos en el cuello del menor, marcándolo.

-Te amo- le susurro.

Y Luffy se giró para verlo, abrazándolo en el proceso.

Law comenzó a secar el cabello de Luffy con una de las toallas, le gustaba ver a su monito con su jersey amarillo, era la vista más jodidamente hermosa.

Se colocó la ropa interior y quito las sabanas mojadas llenas de fluidos corporales, acostó al menor y se acurrucaron, Law envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo de Luffy mientras este usaba su pecho de almohada, comenzó a acariciar el cabello del menor hasta que los parpados se cerraron.


	14. Chapter 14

Luz de día.

* * *

Law sonrió al ver la respiración pausada de Luffy, su boca entreabierta y su cabello esparcido era una vista hermosa.

Se levantó para ordenar el desayuno, camino y noto que la ventana estaba abierta, había un cabestrillo sosteniendo un lienzo, se acercó y jadeo.

Era el.

¿Luffy lo había pintado?

Era su cara con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos grises resaltaban, y tenía una mirada molesta, se rió ante lo visto.

Si su bebé volvía a pintarlo, trataría de sonreír para él.

Llamo al servicio del cuarto y se sentó en la cama, admiro como la luz del sol iluminaba la piel del moreno, como las marcas rojas hacían contraste como una pintura, dando la señal que ya estaba con alguien, que era suyo.

Sintió como el menor se agitaba en sueños, no dudo en abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello mientras repartía besos en la frente del menor.

Luffy sintió la luz del sol, pensó que seguía en el sueño, después de todo lo que paso ayer seguro que se había quedado dormido, no era posible que su Torao estuviese con él.

Abrió los ojos y el resplandor llegó de golpe, volvió a cerrarlos para adaptarse a la luz otra vez, se giró en la cama cuando escuchó una voz.

-Buenos días cariño.

Law presenció lo más hermoso de su mañana, el despertar de su monito era algo que quería ver por toda una vida.

Luffy abrió completamente sus ojos.

-Estás aquí- le preguntó con voz baja- estoy soñando todavía.

Law se rio.

-No cariño.

Luffy comenzó a recordar toda la noche, entonces no había soñado, sus mejillas se tiñeron en rojo.

-¿Qué pasó con Bonney? - gimió- escucha, lo siento, no tienes que hacer esto, solo quiero tu felicidad.

Law lo cayo con un beso, mientras lo traía hacia su pecho, estaba muy arrepentido de todo, había creado una inseguridad en el menor, lanzo un suspiro.

-¿Eres la única persona con la que quiero estar, hoy, mañana y siempre, quiero compartir todos mis días contigo toda una vida, y si hay una vida después de la muerte quiero ir a tu lado siempre- beso la frente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Luffy abrió sus ojos.

-Yo pensé- llevo su mirada hacia la ventana- pensé que había soñado todo, tus palabras, lo que sucedió ayer.

El solo pensar en lo que hicieron sus mejillas se tiñeron en rojo.

Law beso los labios del menor.

Ambos sintieron que había una bomba explotando dentro de sus cuerpos, nunca habían sentido nada como eso.

Entre beso y beso.

-Te prometo- volvió a besarlo- que nunca más haré que vuelvas a sentirte solo- Law le sonrió- prometo cuidarte, protegerte, amarte siempre.

-Law

Luffy nunca había estado más feliz en su vida, el estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba, dándole besos, sintió que todo había valido la pena, el haber esperado durante diez largos años.

Todo había valido la pena, si pasar una vida entera con Law era su recompensa por su paciencia.

Agradeció que una parte de él nunca hubiese perdido la esperanza.

Porque Siempre iba a amarlo como nunca amaría a nadie más, ni en esta vida ni en otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apesto en los finales, no tenia idea de como acabar la historia.


End file.
